Endless Night
by NadiaInklover
Summary: When a baby warlock is entrusted to Magnus Bane, how will his husband and daughter react to the news? My take of Born to Endless Night. Sequel to The Jinx Life. AU! Malec.


**So people! I've been working on this for a long time now and I wanted to publish it before Born to Endless Night came out...obviously, it didn't work out haha! But it is still not 10/20 here so I'm publishing in time for this side of the world :P hahaha!**

 **As you probably guessed, it is my take to Born to Endless Night, but as a sequel of my previous collab The Jinx Life! :D**

 **Just so you know, this sequel has no relation to PhantomxK's sequel. It is a completely different story line and it is in no way tied to her own story...Just wanted to make it clear so it causes no confusion. I believe this takes place a year after The Jinx Life ended, so yeah! :D ENJOY!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Magnus had called him from the Academy early in the morning. Alec was still asleep when the fire message arrived. When the words _'Emergency'_ and _'come quick'_ had alerted him. Instantly Alec was off the bed and getting dressed. It was still too early for Jinx to be awake, but he knew he could not take her with him. Magnus had said it was an emergency, and that usually meant that Jinx was not to get involved until further notice. Taking his phone, Alec quickly dialed his parabatai's phone number. When Jace answered, grumpy at being awake so early, Alec instantly asked him if he could look after Jinx.

"Why? What's going on?" Jace asked, more alert now.  
"Magnus called me to the Academy" Alec explained "Said it's an emergency, but I can't take Jinx with me"  
"Is everything alright?" Jace asked.  
"I don't know" Alec sighed "I'll let you know if it's something serious"  
"Okay" Jace nodded, yawning into the phone "Just...drop her off at the Institute. Izzy and I will take care of her"  
"Thank you" Alec said before hanging up the call.

Alec walked towards Jinx's room, taking some clothes from her and some toys and books for her to take with her. Then he walked towards her bed and shook her gently, waking her up.

"Hey Jinx" Alec whispered "Wake up baby girl"  
"mmm" Jinx groaned rubbing her eyes with her hands "Papa?"  
"It's me" Alec smiled kissing her cheek "Come on, I need you to get dressed"  
"'ats happen?" Jinx mumbled still half-asleep.  
"We need to go to the Institute" Alec explained "Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy will be there"  
"Why?" Jinx frowned, opening her eyes. "Where's daddy?"  
"He's at work" Alec said softly "He needs me to go help him, so I need you to stay with Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy, alright?"  
"Are you leaving for long?" Jinx asked, completely awake by now.  
"No darling" Alec said kissing her forehead "I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"  
"Okay" Jinx pouted "Can I go with you?"  
"I'm sorry baby girl" Alec shook his head "You can't this time"  
"Awn" Jinx protested "But that's not fair! I wanna go with you!"  
"I promise you that we'll take you to the park tomorrow" Alec promised her.  
"Daddy too?" Jinx asked.  
"Your Daddy as well" Alec nodded and Jinx smiled.

Alec helped Jinx get dressed, though she refused to wear the clothes he had picked up for her.  
"Those colors look terrible together" Jinx commented, sounding so much like Magnus that Alec had to stop himself from laughing.  
Finally, after getting her dressed, and getting all of her stuff in a bag, Jinx and Alec made their way towards the Institute. Jinx refused to walk and insisted for Alec to carry her. Taking her in his arms, Alec carried Jinx towards the Institute. They had to take the metro and walk a few streets until they reached the Institute. Jinx had fallen asleep on his shoulder once again and was still sleeping when Alec walked inside the old church.

"Alec" Izzy greeted him "Is everything alright?"  
"I don't know" Alec shook his head "Magnus has not said anything else"  
"When do you think you'll be back?" Izzy asked.  
"Hopefully by night we'll be done with whatever it is Magnus needs" Alec explained "I'll give you a call to let you know"  
"Okay" Izzy nodded "Come, pass her on so you can be on your way"

Alec kissed Jinx's temple, waking her up gently. Jinx groaned and buried her face on Alec's shoulder. Alec chuckled, rubbing her back and trying to get her not to fall asleep again.

"Come on Jinx" Alec whispered "We're here...you need to get with Aunt Izzy"  
"'ont wanna" Jinx mumbled against his shirt.  
"It's okay Jinx" Izzy spoke "We'll have lots of fun and eat lots of candies!"  
"Please don't" Alec frowned at his sister.  
"Papa...please stay" Jinx said softly  
"I'm sorry Jinx" Alec said "I can't today...but I'll be back real quick, okay?"  
"Okay" Jinx pouted but moved willingly towards Izzy's arms.  
"If you need anything, call me or daddy, okay?" Alec said  
"Okay" Jinx nodded.  
"Be good" Alec kissed her forehead and then kissed Izzy's cheek "I'll be back by dinner"  
"Have fun!" Izzy grinned.

* * *

"Magnus...what the hell?!" Alec snapped as he walked inside Magnus's classroom.

"Alec...darling...I need to talk to you" Magnus said rushing towards Alec.

"What's going on?" Alec asked worried "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"  
"I'm fine, it's not me" Magnus shook his head "It's just...something happened"  
"What happened?" Alec frowned "Magnus...you're scaring me"  
"I was called earlier today" Magnus explained "The dean said it was an emergency, so I rushed to the office before my classes started"  
"And?" Alec asked "What did they need?"  
"T-They found him at the steps of the Academy" Magnus explained "No one knows where he came from, or why he was left there"  
"Who are you talking about?" Alec asked confused.  
"They asked me to look after him" Magnus rushed to explain, completely ignoring Alec's questions and firing explanations that made no sense to the shadowhunter "He was left all alone and I couldn't say no...but I didn't know how you would react...and we need to talk with the clave"  
"Magnus!" Alec snapped managing to silence Magnus for once "Who did they find and what the hell are you talking about?!"  
"A baby warlock" Magnus whispered "He was found at the doors of the academy..."  
"And...they gave him to you?" Alec asked in disbelief.  
"Just for the night" Magnus explained "They wish to take him to the Clave tomorrow...but Alec"  
"How old is he?" Alec asked.  
"Barely a few months old" Magnus said looking down "Around...3 months? I don't know"  
"A-And..." Alec sighed "Okay...so we have to take care of a baby for one night? That's not that hard"  
"Alexander..." Magnus whispered "Remember how we were talking about...about our family growing?"  
"Magnus" Alec said taking a step back. "We said we would think about it"  
"But this is the perfect chance!" Magnus cried "A warlock baby was left under our care...we could adopt him!"  
"Magnus, it is not as easy as you put it" Alec shook his head "We said we would think about it. We need to speak with Jinx, see if we're ready for another kid...we've never taken care of a baby! Are we even ready for that?"  
"But...Alec" Magnus said looking defeated.  
"Tell me what this is really about" Alec said gently, taking Magnus's hand in his own "I know there's something more to it...you don't usually jump into this type of decisions"  
"He...He was left alone!" Magnus said furiously "He was abandoned in the cold with nothing! No one knows where he came from, who he is, if he even has a family...And his mark it's so prominent...he's got navy blue skin. N-No one will ever accept him a-and I can't let a kid that young be rejected...he deserves better!"  
"It reminds you of yourself" Alec whispered "at some point...you don't want him to go through what happened to you"  
"Yeah" Magnus nodded his eyes taking a far away look "I can't let that happen to him"  
"Okay" Alec nodded "We'll take him in...I'll talk to the Clave, see what can happen...but we need to talk to Jinx before anything is decided"  
"Really?" Magnus asked with wide eyes  
"Really" Alec smiled, kissing Mangus on the lips gently. "Can you take him with you today?" Alec asked "Or do you have to stay here?" "I think I can take him today" Magnus nodded. "Okay...I'll go talk to the Clave" Alec said "You get him home, I'll be back later and when Jinx gets home we'll talk about it" "Is Jinx at the institute?" Magnus asked. "She is" Alec nodded "Jace and Izzy will get her back by dinner" "Okay...see you at home then" Magnus said. "I love you" Alec kissed Magnus "I love you too" Magnus grinned.

* * *

"Where is he?" Alec asked as soon as he came back home. "In the guest room" Magnus said "I got him a crib and some baby clothes...the poor thing had nothing but a blanket on him"  
"Is he asleep?" Alec asked, his eyes darting towards the guest's bedroom door.  
"Yes" Magnus said, smiling at his husband "You can go look at him, if you wish"

Alec's wide blue eyes turned towards Magnus with uncertainty before breaking into a smile. He nodded once and made his way towards the guest bedroom. Magnus followed close behind. Alec stopped by the door as he saw the crib in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, Alec started walking closer to the infant. Alec's breath hitched when he saw the baby warlock sleeping peacefully in the crib. He was wrapped in soft green blankets and his small chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He had one fist in his mouth while the other closed and opened right beside his head. His navy blue skin made a strong contrast with the soft colors of the blankets and Alec swore he had never seen a more beautiful baby boy.

"He's perfect" Alec whispered.  
"He is, isnt he?" Magnus said back, wrapping his arms over Alec's waist and looking at the baby boy over his husband's shoulder "I can't believe someone could just...leave him"  
"His mother probably didn't know what she was dealing with" Alec sighed sadly "Does he have a name?"  
"No" Magnus shook his head "He had nothing on him other than a blanket...which I washed, by the way"  
"He'll need a name" Alec mused "Something...special"  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Magnus asked, his hold on Alec's waist tightening.  
"We have to wait for Jinx" Alec whispered "If...if she's alright, then we'll request the adoption papers"

"Daddy? Papa?" Jinx asked as Isabelle and Jace dropped her off at the Lightwood-Bane household.  
"Hello sweetheart" Magnus beamed at his daughter, going to kiss her cheek "How was your day?"  
"It was awesome!" Jinx exclaimed "Uncle Jace started showing me how to fight with the dagger he gave me for my birthday"  
"Sounds exciting" Magnus chuckled  
"Where is Papa?" Jinx asked looking around the living room "He is just finishing something...oh! there he is!" Magnus said as soon as Alec walked inside the room. "Hello Jinx" Alec smiled at his daughter  
"Hey Papa!" Jinx grinned going to kiss Alec's cheek.  
"Darling, could you please take a seat?" Magnus asked pointing at the sofa "We have something important to talk about"  
"Am I in trouble?" Jinx asked as Alec sat down next to her on the sofa.  
"Not at all" Alec shook his head and Magnus sat on the other side of Jinx.  
"Your father and I have been talking" Alec started after everyone had settled "And we wanted to ask you something"  
"What is it?" Jinx asked  
"How would you feel...about having a brother?" Magnus asked softly  
"A little brother?" Jinx asked confused  
"Yes" Magnus nodded  
"Will I be able to play with him?" Jinx asked  
"Of course" Alec nodded with a smile  
"And make disney marathons?" Jinx asked.  
"Yes dear" Magnus nodded  
"Then...it would be awesome!" Jinx grinned "Am I getting a brother soon?"  
"Actually...he's already here" Alec said slowly  
"CAN I SEE HIM?!" Jinx cried, standing up.  
"Hold on pumpkin" Magnus said, holding her back before she ran down the hallway "We will take you to him...you need to be really quiet because he is sleeping, okay?"  
"Okay" Jinx whispered with a smile.

With a grin, Magnus picked Jinx up and carried her towards the guest room, where the little baby was staying. Alec opened the door and together, the family walked towards the crib. Jinx gasped when she saw the little boy but grinned soon afterwards.

"Say 'hello' to your new baby brother, Jinx!" Magnus grinned.

"He's like me?" Jinx whispered, rather loudly and Alec silenced her  
"He is a warlock, yes" Magnus nodded  
"His skin is blue" Jinx said in awe "That's so cool!"  
"Keep quiet Jinx, you do not want to wake him" Alec told his daughter.

However it was too late because the little boy started to stir and started crying as soon as his eyes opened. Alec moved forward and picked him up, carrying him in his arms while trying to shush him. The boy started to calm down with the soft movements of Alec's arms.

"Shhh...you're alright" Alec hummed.

The little warlock groaned but stopped crying. He looked at the people around him, his eyes a bit unfocused and tear-stricked.

"Don't cry baby brother" Jinx said smiling at the little boy in her papa's arms "We are your family!"

He looked at Jinx as she spoke and started to smile softly. He reached his small hand towards her. Magnus stepped forward so Jinx could reach her little brother. As soon as Jinx took her brother's hand, the baby warlock burst out giggling happily. Magnus and Alec grinned, it was a beautiful sight to see the boy smiling so joyful, and the smile on their daughter was just as precious.

"What's his name?" Jinx asked  
"We still need to choose one" Alec said  
"Can I help?" Jinx asked excited  
"Of course" Magnus nodded "But now...how about we all have dinner?"

Jinx and Alec agreed and the four of them made their way towards the kitchen. Magnus warmed up something quick to eat and prepared a bottle of milk for the baby warlock. Jinx was sitting next to Alec on the table babbling happily to her new brother.

"Okay Jinx, time to eat" Magnus said "did you wash your hands?"  
"yup!" Jinx nodded

Magnus placed a plate of pasta in front of her while Alec took the bottle of milk. Magnus took a plate for himself and ate while Alec fed their new son.

"His eyes are green" Alec mused "Almost as bright as yours"  
"Can he change his eyes like I do?" Jinx asked  
"I don't think so sweetie" Magnus answered  
"Oh" Jinx pouted "Is he going to be magic as well?"  
"Yes" Magnus nodded "He is a warlock, after all"  
"I can teach him!" Jinx said happily  
"I'm sure once he grows up you'll be able to help him" Alec smiled at his daughter.

One the baby was done eating, Magnus took him in his arm to burp him so Alec could eat his own dinner.

"He needs toys" Jinx said suddenly "And clothes!"  
"We can go shopping tomorrow" Magnus grinned  
"YAY!" Jinx said happily.  
"Like father, like daughter" Alec shook his head  
"Oh darling...maybe this little fellow will take after you?" Magnus winked at his husband  
"Of course he will" Alec scoffed "He'll learn to fight almost as soon as he learns to walk"

"He's sleeping now" Magnus yawned as he walked inside their bedroom.  
"Good" Alec smiled "I made sure Jinx took a shower before going to sleep"  
"Did you brush her hair?" Magnus asked "You know how tangled it gets in the mornings"  
"Yes I did" Alec smiled at his husband as the warlock changed into his night clothes.

Magnus smiled back at him, climbing over the bed they shared. Magnus took the book Alec had been reading and placed it on the night stand. With a wicked grin, Magnus climbed on Alec's lap and kissed him tenderly. Alec kissed him back instantly, his hands moving to get a hold of Magnus's hips. After kissing a couple of minutes, Magnus sighed happily and climbed off his husband. Alec turned off the lights and snuggled closer to his partner. The shadowhunter pressed his chest to Magnus's back and wrapped his arms securely around the warlock's body. Magnus interlaced their fingers together and sighed happily as Alec kissed the back of his neck.

"Our family is growing" Magnus whispered after they both had settled under the covers.  
"Yes it is" Alec smiled  
"We have a son" Magnus grinned  
"He is not ours yet" Alec reminded him "We need to fill the adoption papers, get the Clave to agree...plus his family may come back"  
"He was abandoned" Magnus said darkly "His family is not coming back...at least not any time soon. And the Clave gave him to me to take care of him...I'm pretty sure it'll be easier to adopt him than it was with Jinx"  
"We need to name him" Alec said  
"We could name him Max" Magnus said  
"I appreciate the sentiment" Alec said kissing Magnus's neck once more "But I don't want to remember my brother every time I see my son...He is his own person and should be remembered as himself"  
"Well...what do you have in mind?" Magnus asked, turning around to stare at his husband in the eyes.  
"I donnow" Alec sighed "Something meaningful"  
"Shadowhunter name?" Magnus suggested "Would kill the Clave with the irony"  
"We don't want him getting in trouble" Alec chuckled "What about something in Indonesian?"  
"Indonesian?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah" Alec nodded smiling softly "Because of your heritage..."  
"That would be perfect" Magnus breathed out, grinning. "Do you have any names in mind?" Alec asked. "What about...Chayo?" Magnus asked shyly. "Chayo Lightwood-Bane" Alec smiled kissing Magnus's forehead "I love the sound of it."

* * *

 **So...taah daah! :D**

 **Tell me what you think :) It was written a bit fast, so some details are rough around the edges :P I'm hoping to write more around this storyline...but we'll see how it works out! :D**

 **Just so you know...Chayo means 'Light' :) I've no idea where I found the name, me and some very good friends of mine came up with it a few months back. It does have some Indonesian history, and we liked it so yep! :D haha!**

 **The art on the cover photo is made by the amazing Nadine! :D So yep, cheers to her!**

 **Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think and if you would like me to keep writing around this :)**


End file.
